Dally's Captor
by cassy1994
Summary: Dally realizes his love for one of the younger boys then he finds himself captive, the pleasure is unimaginable. But when he plans to fess his love the problems start to rise. Basically this is the outsiders all from Dally's perspective and with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

I felt funny, like something was wrong.

Then I heard screams, for some strange fucking reason I decided to run towards them. Then I knew had to have been Johnny or Ponyboy, because I knew they were meant for the gang. I figured it was Ponyboy, because if it were Johnny none of they gang would know until after he was beat, Johnny didn't scream.

As I rounded the corner, I ran into Two-Bit and confirmed that it had been Ponyboy screaming. Four or five Socs saw us coming and started running, then Steve and Soda started yelling they had been right behind us. I could hear Darry stop as we leaped over Pony, we chased the Socs to their car, a tuff looking corvair.

The gang stopped chasing them, picked up some rocks and started throwing them at the Socs. The Socs sped out and the greasers headed back to Ponyboy.

Soda and Darry were trying to comfort him, he looked like he was trying to stop himself from crying. I think he was trying to stop because of the dark skinned, thickly greased, brown haired boy standing close to me. I felt the slightly uncomfortable but familiar tug on my pants as I thought about Johnny and realized just how close to me he was.

To prevent any embarrassment, I thought of Johnny's parents and how they beat him and didn't want him. The feeling faded quickly only to be replace by anger. Anger at the Socs and at Johnny's parents who currently seemed one in the same; they got drunk and beat up on the innocent.

Now the Socs had attack Pony, he wasn't hurt, just spooked, it probably didn't help that Darry was yelling at him. It pissed me off that Johnny and Pony had both been attacked by stupid Socs just looking for something to do.

It was weird that I felt when Johnny and Ponyboy were in trouble. I had seemed to know about the trouble and then I seemed to find them and said trouble, usually arriving just ahead of the gang. Any one else and I had to be told who was in trouble and the kind of trouble before I did anything about it, not that I usually did anything about it.

But it was different with Johnny and Ponyboy, with Ponyboy it was easiest to understand, he was the youngest and everyones kid brother. With Johnny though, at first I thought it was the gang's pet, but eventually I realized that it was more, way more then him just being the gang's pet. I mean how else could he be causing me to be aroused just by thinking of him.

Ponyboy looked at me and I had to focus on what he was saying "I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally."

"Good behavior, got off early," I lit a cig and passed it to Johnny, and noticed that when he took it he stepped back ever so slightly. I lit another for myself and Two-bit commented on Pony's bruise.

The conversation went on, I watched and listened as the conversation went to why Pony was by his lonesome and Darry started yelling at him again.

It seemed I had to say something then to keep them from fighting. "Speaking of movies, I'm walking over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody wanna come and hunt some action?"

I didn't really care who came and who didn't. Soda, Steve, and Darry said they had other plans, so I turned to the others.

Pony spoke up for him and Johnny, and Two-bit said he might if he wasn't too wasted.

I noticed Steve was looking at my hand, my ring back on my finger. "You break up with Sylvia again," he asked.

I said yeah and told them why. 

I was at Buck's not nearly drunk enough to be enjoying his selection of music. I wasn't really all that drunk at all. I got into a fight, it didn't last long but the other greaser and I were able to get it out of our systems. I left shortly after that and headed to my old man's house. He was out of town so I was fine with grabbing the key from it's hiding spot and walking in. I put the key back in the location that only the old man and the gang knew about. I locked the door behind me as I stepped inside, then went to my room. I pulled my shirt and shoes off and flopped on to my messy bed. Exhaustion took over and sleep enveloped me in complete darkness.

I woke up to a gentle kiss, I opened my eyes and realized that I was blindfolded! My hands and feet were bound by a soft fabric that gave me a limited range of movements. I started freaking out as I realized I was entirely exposed, my jeans were gone, and somebody was in my room, or at least I thought it was my room.

I felt warmth as the somebody leaned on my bed, hovering over me. I opened my mouth to protest and soft, warm lips closed on my own, the kiss was gentle just like before. I felt myself kissing back, whoever it was tasted good.

I wasn't entirely awake but still felt kinda close to being awake. I wanted to caress them and explore their body or at least have them explore me. As if hearing my thoughts they immediately started caressing me, removing their lips from mine only to explore with their lips as well as their hands and they started down my body.

I gasped as they started teasing me, nibbling my nipples, and following the curves of my muscles with their tongue. I briefly wondered who it was.

Though I was one to usually like it rough, they kept it gentle and not being able to see them or do anything back to them, it was fucking kinky and was driving me wild. They were getting further down my abdomen with their lips and their hand trailed down my side to my hip and then moved to my erection, seeming to never leave my skin.

I wondered again who they were and how experienced then were, because they were fucking amazing. I let out a groan as they pumped their hand, then shock flooded through me as they pulled their lips from my stomach and quickly wrapped themselves around the tip of my erection.

I groaned again when they started sucking just the tip. Their hand pumping closer to the base of my erection.

I was just about to blow when they stopped. They relocated their hand to my hole and slipped a finger in. I knew what they were doing, then I realized it was a guy who was tending to my every want without me telling them what I wanted.

It grossed me out but only for a second as the amazingly soft lips left my erection and met my lips still gentle as ever and all was forgiven of this wonderful guy who apparently knew exactly what he was doing as he fucked Dallas Winston.

He slipped another finger into my hole and started scissoring, then slipped another in and continued scissoring. Suddenly he stopped and pulled his fingers out. I moaned and realized the amazing lips were barely millimeters away. I lifted my head up and caught the lips in a quick kiss before the other pulled away.

I was not unsatisfied for long, as the guy slid his own erection slowly into my hole. Starting gently like the kisses he started to fuck me. I gasped then moaned in pleasure as he found my sweet spot almost instantly sending a thrilling feeling through my entire body.

He grabbed my still hard erection and started to pump and went faster, fucking me to the same speed he was pumping me.

I could feel I was cumming and I heard him mutter "Oh shit!" and I knew he was cumming too.

The release for both of us was simultaneous, when the release had finished he pulled out and collasped on top of me. He was breathing heavily.

I could smell his cologne, it smelled familiar, and it mixed great with the post sex aroma that filled the air.

I asked as lightly as I could "So do I get to meet the amazing guy who knows every detail of how I like it?"

I heard him stifle a small laugh and then his lips met mine passionately.

He then whispered in my ear "I love you, Dallas Winston, and don't you ever forget it."

He wrapped his arms around me, and they felt thin and frail. I tried to remember who I knew that was thin and frail. I tried to place his voice among my acquaintances. I drifted off to sleep before I could remember who he was. My last thought before sleep was I love you, Johnny. 

I woke up on my side, sunlight coming in through my window. I had a blanket covering me, and realized that it had just been some amazing dream. I swung my legs over the side of my bed.

My legs were bare, I uncovered the rest of me. I was completely exposed, maybe it hadn't been a dream, but I still wasn't sure.

Then I saw the note.

-Dallas, I hope you realize that was the most amazing night of my life.  
>-I love you Dallas Winston, and don't you ever forget it.<p>

It had been real! A shot of ecstacy ran through me! I got dressed, then shock flooded through me.

Only a few people knew where I lived, and of those people only the gang knew where the key was hid. Which meant that I had been pleasured by one of six people, four of which were to burly to fit the thin and frail figure that held me last night. That left two.

I groaned in frustration, and saw the clock. I had plenty of time to bum around town before meeting, god dammit, the boy who had pleasured me so well and the boy's best friend.

I would pretend nothing had happened until I could figure out which one it had been. And then only then...

I took a drag on my cigarette and saw the boys. Since it was still early we went to the mall and goofed around, hit on the waitresses and then pretended we were going to lift some stuff. The manager got wise and threw us out, he was too late though I already had two packages of Kools.

After that we went down Sutton and hung out at the Dingo, greeting people we knew. It was cool there until some idiot hitchhiker pulled a blade. We beat it before the fuzz showed.

We carried on towards the nightly double, Johnny a few steps to the right and Pony following behind. We were getting close to a field when a breeze came in from my right. It picked up the dark haired boy's cologne and sent it towards me, filling me with amazement.

The small dark kid who was forever innocent, made love to me last night and it felt great, amazing, and pleasurable. I would have to return the favor, if he would let me.

I saw some kids, nudged Johnny and Ponyboy, and we chased them across the field for a while. Then it was dark enough to sneak into the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter deux

I lead the way to the seats, almost everybody that was there had arrived in wheels. There were two girls in the front, and boy were they west side Socs.

I eyed them cooly, I wasn't even remotely interested in them but had to keep up my rep. I went and sat behind them and started talking loud and dirty, at first the dirty remarks were bad but they got worse and worse.

Ponyboy came and sat by me and I noticed Johnny had gone to get a Coke. A breeze came in and picked up Ponyboy's cologne and sent it my way, it wasn't very good, and it proved it was definitely Johnny who had held me captive.

I kept on talking loud and dirty, the redhead in front of me suddenly sat up a little straighter and showed she was either angry or scared. I got annoyed I kind of just wanted her to bitch me out, just so I could cause trouble.

I put my feet up on her chair, and winked at Pony and opened my mouth for one final word.

That did it she turned around and bitched me out, I pretended I didn't care and challenged her.

Her friend watched us and mentioned that I jockeyed for the Slash J. I was getting bored, but I played like the devil I was.

Then she threatened to call the cops, I rolled my eyes internally and showed her how much that bored me. I knew the cops and they didn't scare me.

She wanted me to leave her alone and be nice. I offered her a coke. She said she wouldn't drink it, I didn't care I went to get her one anyway and one for her friend.

I wanted to find Johnny and relive last night, only without being bound and blindfolded. For a kid as fucking shy as he was he had been pretty forward during last night. I would have to wait, maybe I would get another surprise visit from him tonight.

I had a gut feeling though that something bad was going to happen to prevent that.

I paid for the drinks and walked back to the girls, Ponyboy, and sweet, little Johnnycake.

I handed each of the girls a drink, and said to the redhead "Here this might cool you off."

She looked at me and threw the coke in my face saying, "This might cool you off, greaser. And after you learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off, too."

I grinned my evil smile, she was so going to regret that. "Fiery, Huh? Well, that's the way I like 'em." I started to put my arm around her when one of the younger boys put a hand on my arm.

"Leave her alone, Dally" Johnny said, his hand was on my arm stopping me.

I couldn't think of anything to say except "Huh?"

Johnny bit his lip, the same soft lips that I had been enjoying last night so much, and said "You heard me, leave her alone."

I stared, if he had been anybody else I would have punched his lights out, but Johnny had said it and if I had acted on gut instinct I would have kissed him. But I couldn't do that not in public, and I couldn't punch him either, you just didn't hit Johnny Cade.

I got up and stormed away frowning. I changed the frown to a scowl before anybody noticed it too much.

I needed a fight, and I saw my opportunity to vent. I had a piece of pipe, it wasn't the greatest for slashing tires but it would do. I hoped Tim caught me, as I slashed.

He didn't catch me in the act so he would probably hunt me down and get back at me. I ditched the pipe. I wanted a fair fight, but I needed to go back and say sorry to Johnny. Maybe I could convince him to come to my house and we could pick up where we left off last night.

I walked to where ever I was going, I turned the corner and saw Tim; he wasn't happy and I smirked. I almost always got what I wanted.

Glory, could Tim pack a punch. I had a few cracked ribs but I've had worse. I didn't know when my old man would get home, and I didn't feel like havin' him beating me too.

Buck's I finally decided. I went over and told Buck I needed a place to lay over for a bit. He was listening to damned Hank Williams, it was going to give me a headache before I got any sleep.

I apparently managed to drift off because Buck had barged into the room telling me some kids were here to see me. I rolled out of the bed, warily eyed my shirt on the floor and decided against it.

I went to the door and saw Pony and Johnny.

"Whatta ya kids need me for?" I asked, figurin' Pony would start talkin' because Johnny didn't talk unless he had something to say, so it surprised me when Johnny started to talk.

Johnny started saying how he and Pony were in the lot, then they fell asleep, and woke up a few hours later, Pony went home only to come back a few minutes later 'cause Darry had hit him, and they ran a little bit, then Pony started bawling, and when he was done crying, they walked to the park and then they were attacked by Socs and then Johnny had stabbed one of them and killed him.

"Good for you kid" I said affectionately.

Johnny apologized for getting me away from the party, I told them I had been in the bedroom and laughed as Pony's ears grew red. I told them I had just been trying to sleep. Then I noticed Pony was wet.

"Pony are you wet?" I asked and when he nodded I pulled them into Buck's place and back up to the bedroom. I told Pony to get out of the wet shirt and dry off, while I went and got fifty bucks off of Buck, a dry shirt and a gun.

I went back to the room and gave the boys the items and information they needed, as they left I saw my chance. Pony was leading the way out of the room.

I caught Johnny by the arm and pulled him in for a kiss, those soft lips responded with the same gentleness they had been kissing me with all last night.

I let go, and he smiled a dazzling smile before following Ponyboy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter tres

Someone was shaking me awake. I quickly recalled the events of last night, going to the Nightly Double, messing with the two chicks, leaving, slashing Tim's tires, fighting with Tim, crashing at Bucks, helping Johnny and Pony get out of town and kissing Johnny before he left.

The person was also saying my name as I was waking up. From the tone it sounded like Buck.

"Dallas, the cops wanna ask you some questions?" He made it sound like a question.

"What do they want?" I growled.

"I don't know, Dal, they asked for you and I didn't press, so get up and go find out." He said before leaving.

I grunted and rolled out of bed, eyed my shirt and figured for the cops I should probably put it on. I grabbed it and put it on as I headed downstairs. I saw Officer Jay something, Backer I think.

"Hey Jay," I said using my cop tone.

"I told you Dallas, it's Officer Backer when I'm on duty." He said. I shrugged I didn't really care, he continued. "I gotta take you in, for questioning, hafta do everything legal, you know."

I shrugged and headed out the door, the cops knew me and I knew them, so I knew the drill. They were either gonna ask about Pony leaving or 'bout the Soc that Johnny killed.

We drove to the station in silence, I was glad I hadn't drunk anything last night or I would have some sort of hangover. I stared out the window, and I thought of my alibi, realizing I didn't need one for myself but I did need one for Johnny.

I had it too, I didn't know that Johnny killed anyone, just figured Ponyboy was running away and taking Johnny with him. They had mentioned Texas or something.

"So, Dallas, what have you been doing since you got out?" Jay said.

"Been to the movies, and a party or two at Buck's, it has been only two days." I said with a smirk, they couldn't get me for being myself.

"You been drinking?" He asked.

"Not really, I had a drink at Buck's the night before last, but I left shortly after." I said, I drank just for show and never much when I did drink. I don't like what it does to people, like Johnny's parents, the Socs, and my dad.

"Really, Dallas? Just one?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes really," I said in a tone that wasn't too nice, but I didn't care I lied when I wanted to and told the truth when I wanted and right then I wanted the truth.

"Just trying to make small talk, Dal." Jay said, "I figured it could lighten the mood."

"Whatever," I had a hooded look coming over my expression, I was done with the small talk.

We arrived at the station and I lead the way in. He caught up and stopped to tell the secretary that we would be in the interrogation room.

I followed him to the interrogation room, and sat down and gave him a cool look. Taking charge I said "Go ahead, you may proceed."

He looked at me curiously. Then started with the date and time, then got serious, "Please state your name."

"Dallas Winston" I replied.

"Do you know why your here, Mr. Winston?" He was trying to use the same tone I had, trying unsuccessfully.

"I don't know, I over-slept sorry didn't know it was a crime to sleep." I responded dryly, he was going to have to tell me why I was here so I could figure out the alibi needed for Johnny.

"Funny, somebody reported a body in the park in your neighborhood. Know anything about that?" He watched me carefully for signs that would show I might be lying.

"Its a park, there is always a body there." I said, I know he's talking about the Soc Johnny killed.

"Quite the wise-guy, this morning. It was a dead body." He said it, paused and decided to change subject. "There were also some boys who turned up missing, actually they didn't turn up at all, which is why they're missing."

Ah-ha, "Why would you start talking about a dead body then change to some missing kids, the dead body is so much more interesting. So were they murdered or something?" Sure, I wanna know how much he knows about the 'kids' but I couldn't make it obvious.

"You should be interested in the missing kids, Dallas. They seem to be acquaintances of yours." I shrugged, and gave him a look of disinterest before he continued. "A Mr. Jonathan Cade and a Mr. Ponyboy Curtis."

I looked away slightly and muttered just barely loud enough for him to hear, "So they really did run for Texas."

He gasped "They headed to Texas?"

"Shit," I pretended like the words had slipped out accidentally. "I wasn't supposed to let that slip. They came to me last night and asked for a couple of bucks, I was going to ask why, but figured it was for some smokes or somethin' so I didn't press. I didn't have money with me at the time, so I left the room and got some money off of Buck. When I went back, I overheard them talking about going to Texas."

I watched it sink in, "You gave them money?" I nodded, "After you heard them talking about going to Texas, why did you proceed to give them money?" His voice was getting a little higher and shakier.

"I didn't think they would actually go, I know them, and they're too shy to harm a fly." I said, I felt like I was kinda begging, I always feel like I'm begging when I lie.

"They are likely suspect to the murder of one Mr. Robert Sheldon." He looked flustered, and I knew he was buying it.

"Who?" I said, I didn't know who it was that Johnny had killed, just that he was a Soc.

"The dead body in the park. He was found with a stab wound through his heart." He looked like he had aged at least five years since he started the interview.

"Oh" I put a look of surprise on my face, which actually wasn't to hard, because Johnny failed to mention that he had stabbed the Soc straight through the heart. Way to go Johnny-Dear.

Jay ended the interview then clearly I had given him enough information. "You're excused, Mr. Winston." 

I had booked out of there, I didn't know where exactly where I was going right away, but when I turned the corner into a familiar neighborhood, I realized my feet were taking me to the Curtis's.

I didn't want to go but I figured apparently I should. I was still about a block away when I saw Darry coming out of the house, glaring at me. Oh shit, superman is going to tackle me. Soda was following behind him.

I got to the gate, Darry still hadn't tackled me, but he was glaring something fierce.

"Dal, d'you know about the dead Soc?" Soda asked me, I nodded.

Darry turned to go inside, I followed and Soda followed me. I wasn't going to run but they just wanted to make sure.

I got inside and heard Steve and Two-Bit in the kitchen. Darry pointed to the couch and indicated I was to sit down, all the while still glaring something fierce. Him and Soda stayed standing, they had their arms crossed and were really intimidating me, but I would never show it.

"Where are they, Dallas?" Darry asked, in a cold tone. Glory, by the way he said it, it sounded like he didn't care whether they were safe or not.

"I don't know," I said it too quickly, and they knew it was a lie immediately.

Darry started to say something and changed his mind before he even said anything, "Are they safe?" A note of worry in his voice.

I nodded, then Darry broke down. He collapsed in the nearest chair and covered his face with his hands, "I shouldn't have hit him. If I hadn't hit him he wouldn't have ran and none of this would have happened. It's all my fault, I mean he's never been hit in his life and I just hit him."

Though his voice was muffled, the tone implied he was crying. Steve and Two-Bit were standing in the doorway, Soda kneeled next to Darry and comforted him.

"Darry, it wasn't your fault, at least he's ok..." and other such nonsense. I wanted to leave. This was too emotional for me but I know Darry would skin me if I left.

Since I could leave, I tried to think something to say. Nothing came to mind.

Two-Bit cleared his throat, "Where are they, Dallas?"

I shook my head, "I told them I would come get them when things calmed down, for now I think it would be best if you guys didn't know where they were. But I did give the cops a trail, they think Johnny and Pony are headed to Texas."

"Well, lets go get 'em now." Two-Bit looked like he would have walked out the door at that second, but Darry's voice stopped him.

"You said you know about the dead Soc, what do you know about him?" Darry asked calmly.

"Johnny stabbed him in the back through the heart, trying to keep them from drowning Pony and to protect himself." I said keeping Darry's gaze.

I guessed that all of this was true. The only thing I didn't know from either Pony and Johnny telling me was the fact that they were drowning Pony, and I assumed this from the fact that Pony was wet.

Darry nodded, "Do you think the cops will buy it that they went to Texas?"

"Yeah, they were ready to go when I first mentioned Texas, but they had to finish their interview." I responded, it seemed like no matter how much I wanted to lie, I couldn't at this point.

Darry nodded again, and Steve suddenly said, "Glory, hey Soda we're goin' to be late."

Then people started moving, and time seemed to start moving again. In a few breaths it was just Two-Bit and I standing in the living room listening to the Curtis' truck pull away.

"So, Johnny really killed a Soc?" Two-Bit asked, neither of us had a job, so we didn't have to be anywhere.

"Yeah, I guess, that's what Johnny said and Johnny doesn't lie." I said, no attitude, no snap, nothing but honesty.

Two-Bit laughed, "Yeah, I don't think the kid knows how to. You know he told me something the other day. Somethin' 'bout you." He said suddenly becoming serious.

I thought of the first night out of the cooler, Johnny wouldn't have told but then I didn't think he would... Rape me. The word didn't seem right, probably because I had liked it.

"And what was it that Johnny told you about me?" I said with a leer.

"It was emotions that he needed to vent to somebody and he didn't want to tell Pony, I was around so he told me."

I mimicked his trademark action, raising an eyebrow, "Is that so?" I asked.

He nodded, "He told me that he has feelings for you. Feelings that he couldn't tell you about because he figured he knew how you would react. And glory did that kid get embarrassed."

I wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him unless I bullied him, I didn't really feel like bullying him.

"So the kid's got feelings for me, I got feelings for him too." Two-Bits' face lit up slightly, "Feelings of caring towards him, feelings of hatred and anger towards his folks, you know pretty much the same feelings I have for everything else." I couldn't mention Love, not to Two-Bit, I don't think Two-Bit can keep too many secrets.

Two-Bits face seemed to fall, clearly he expected something else especially for Johnny.

"Yeah, Johnny was right to keep his feelings from you." Two-Bit said, and then left the Curtis house. 


	4. Chapter 4

Attention: If you have been reading this story, I am not going to upload any more of the story without some reviews. I want at least 2 more of them before I post again.

Dawn Leo: you'll have to wait and see what Johnny revealed to Two-Bit. I have a plan for the end and if I work the plot out nicely it will lead to a sequel.

Again, I am not posting until I have a total of a least 3(three) reviews.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own copy rights to the outsiders. I do how ever possess both the book and the movie.

R&R.

-luvs cassy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Vier

I kept my cool, there wasn't a whole lot I could do. The gang was getting hauled in for questioning, Tim had told me that some of his outfit had been questioned as well. I wasn't worried 'bout Shepards gang.

I was kinda worried about my gang, mostly Darry and Soda. Darry's eyes had been bloodshot since the morning after he had slapped Pony. He hadn't gotten very much sleep and according to Soda he was crying when he didn't think anybody was watching.

Soda was no better, he wasn't eating as much as he should be. He also had red eyes, though they were not as bad as Darry's. 

The third day after they disappeared, the police found they had run out of leads. They hauled me in again, asked me some more questions but they didn't get much that was new.

I walked home from the station, started kicking a stone, I didn't notice the mustang. I was almost to the lot, and saw the gang, then I saw the mustang circling the lot.

The gang saw it too. The mustang circled between the gang and I, and they stopped and got out. I was still approaching the lot. They waited by their car until I got to the rest of the gang. Then they came over.

A tall blond stepped to the front of the Socs. "We heard that one of you greasers killed one of our friends."

Two-Bit stepped forward, causing the Soc to step back, Two-Bit could be intimidating when he wasn't smiling. "Yeah, but he's not here at the moment. He put an egg in his shoe and... Um... Beat it."

The Socs looked us over; Darry, who somehow managed to look tough even with bloodshot eyes, Two-Bit, who was glaring at the Socs with no trace of a smile, Soda, who was actually mad at the Socs for being part of the reason his kid brother was gone, Steve, who was somehow mirroring Soda's expression perfectly. And me, I had a reputation for being the coldest, toughest, meanest one of our group.

I didn't want to put any effort into giving the Socs a Dallas Winston glare, so I just stared. One of the Socs had been watching me, he stepped back a bit when I met his eyes.

The tall blond looked us over one last time, before saying "Well, we're to tell you that you greasers are gonna pay for killing Bob. There's going to be a rumble three nights from now, here in this lot."

Two-Bit looked at Darry, who nodded quickly, then at me. He wanted to know if I could get Tim and his gang's help, I nodded.

"Alright, you win, things go on as normal; we win, you stay off of our turf for good." Two-Bit said, glaring at the Socs. The blond nodded, then motioned to the rest of them and they left. 

We were gonna leave, get something to eat and then go our separate ways. Buck insisted that I come over and meet his cousin, who apparently was a hot babe. Like I said we were gonna leave when we saw a nice lookin' little red car.

Then she got out, Cherry, or what ever. She walked over too us. She avoided looking at me, guess I deserved it for treating her badly, I didn't care.

"Hello boys," She started, "I came to tell you 'bout the fight that the Socs and you are supposed to have. It's three nights from now and they fight your way, no pipes or chains or anything like that."

The gang nodded, most of this wasn't news to us.

I decided I wanted to hear a snappy come back so I said, "So, do you wanna go get drink or something with me?"

She glared at me and told me several places in which I could go by myself. I just smirked. 

"Dallas! Man, come meet my cousin, Veronica. Vee this is Dallas Winston, Dal my cousin Vee." Buck was yelling in my ear so I could hear him over his blasted, corny Hank Williams.

His cousin was cute, but I preferred a certain dark boy, who currently was hiding out in a church.

I grinned, and started saying something. She giggled, and looked around for something or someone. I got the feeling she was as into me as I was into her.

We talked some more and then her eyes locked on someone behind me. I was watching her eyes, who ever she wanted was walking closer to us. Someone put something to my back, felt like a heater.

I whipped around and saw Tim. I told him about the rumble, then remembered I was supposed to be entertaining Buck's cousin, her eyes were locked on Tim.

"Glory, Tim, I forgot I was going to ask Two-Bit something. Veronica can I leave you in the safe hands of Tim Shepard here," I paused, her eyes lit up before she nodded. "Tim, this is Veronica, Buck's cousin."

Tim gave me a look of approval, "Alright, Dal, you go talk to Two-Bit. Tell him he owes me a couple of bucks." I shrugged and walked out to find the hood. 

I found Two-Bit, not to long after that, he was getting jumped. I saw Darry, and we ran to help him, not that he really needed it. We chased the Socs away.

"Thanks, guys. I think I was handling it by myself, but I appreciate it." Two-Bit said, brushing himself off.

"No problem, Two-Bit, I was looking for you anyhow." Darry said.

"Oh, what for?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't remember, I think it had something to do with your car, but I don't remember." Darry said.

We started walking towards Darry's place. "So Dally, what are you doing out here?"

"I was at Buck's, and he tried settin' me up with his cousin, left her with Tim. Came to find you, oh and Tim says you owe him a couple of bucks." I said.

"Oh, yeah, I do owe good ol' Tim money. So you left to find me and you found me." He grinned.

"Hey guys, I'm going inside, your welcome of you want." Darry said, indicating his house.

"Nah, I told my mom I would actually sleep in my house." Two-Bit said.

I just said, "See ya, Darry." He nodded, I didn't want to see him and Soda moping around.

"Hey, Dally, why did you come looking for me?" Two-Bit fell in step beside me.

"I didn't want to be at Buck's anymore, figured I could crash at your place, so I came to ask." I replied.

"Oh, of course, why didn't you take Darry up on his offer?" He asked in confusion.

"Same reason you didn't, and I know it wasn't 'cause your mom wanted you." He nodded, we walked in silence for a bit.

"Yeah, I get ya." He paused, debating whether he should tell me the rest. "You remember when I told you Johnny told me about his feelings towards you?"

I nodded and he continued. "Well, Johnny told me he loved you." He waited, I already knew this so I hadn't responded.

"I know," I said, Two-Bit started shaking his head.

"No, like he thinks he is... I mean he actually loves you. You mean more to him than just his hero." I nodded, figured he wanted more of a dramatic reaction.

"So what did you tell him? Did you tell him to do something or somethin'?" I asked and wanted to know when exactly they had this conversation.

"I told him that around you he should maybe keep to himself, because you aren't that way." He looked at me watching my reaction.

I wanted to tell him that I loved Johnny too, but Two-Bit would think I was maybe teasing Johnny. "When did he tell you how he felt?"

"The day before you got out of the cooler." He said, I smiled.

Chapter Five Cinq Cinco Fünf

I woke up on Two-Bits couch. I wanted to see Johnny. I got up, put my shirt on, grabbed my jacket and walked to Buck's. I knocked on Buck's door, Buck opened the door.

"Whaddya want Dal?" He was hung over.

"Lemme borrow your T-bird." I commanded, he looked at me, seemed about to protest, then he stepped back inside.

I followed him inside, and he headed to his room, to get his keys. He came back down the stairs shortly and handed his keys to me.

"Take care of yourself Dally." He must have figure I was running away or goin' back to New York.

I nodded, and took the keys and left. 

The drive wasn't so bad, but I had forgotten to eat breakfast. I was almost to Windrixville. I wondered about everybody.

Two-Bit would wake up and notice I was gone. He would wander over to the Curtis house and find Darry and Sodapop wide awake. They wouldn't know where I went either, they would find Tim or Buck and ask them.

I had just disappeared. I would get to the church and see Johnny and Ponyboy. They would be happy to see me, we would go get lunch or what ever.

I pulled in close to the church, parked, and walked around the church. I whistled the gang whistle, one long low note followed by a quick high note.

Johnny came to stand in the doorway. I had almost forgotten how gorgeous he was. He smiled, and I went up the steps and pulled him in for a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed back passionately. I suddenly worried about Ponyboy, but then realized that Johnny had either told Ponyboy or Pony was sleeping or something.

I didn't want to let go and his grip tightened on me. We were running out of air, but didn't want to let go.

We pulled apart to take a quick breath and resumed kissing. He wound his fingers into my hair, pulling me closer to him.

We pulled apart again and just stood there, breathin' hard. I relaxed my head against his and tightened my grip around him.

"Johnny, I love you." I whispered to him, his whole body seemed to smile at me.

"I love you too, Dallas Winston and don't you ever forget it." He mumbled, tilting his head back kissing me again. 

(Tell me what you think maybe? Btw, thank you for reviewing Twiclipsee and Diehardoutsider. I really wanted to update, but also wanted to know if people were actually reading it. The rest of the story won't be as descriptive as the first chapter was, but there wasn't really anywhere else in the book that gave opportunity for them to bond. Enjoy -cassy)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

I sighed, and pulled apart from him. I heard him groan, then heard his stomach growl.

"Come on Babe, we gotta get Pony so we can go eat." I whispered in his ear and brushed my lips across his cheek.

He walked inside and sat down, picked up a book, put it back down, then looked at me and nodded towards a bench. I almost laughed, Pony was blond.

"Glory, look at blondie here." It slipped out, but it fit. Pony moaned then sat up.

A huge grin spread across his face as he started asking questions. I told him to cool it, asked if they had any cancer sticks, and started telling them about the previous week. I suddenly stopped and told Pony I had a letter for him from Soda.

I continued telling Johnny 'bout the week. I watched him, he was pretending he wasn't interested. I figured the only one who knew he loved me, outside of him and me, was Two-Bit.

He wasn't looking at me, so I admired the way his hair fell in in face. The way his eyes lit up when said something interesting, his mouth curved into a small smile. He was so beautiful. I noticed he still had the frightened puppy dog look in his eyes, I wanted to see his eyes without that fucking look.

He met my gaze, I smiled. The smile was different, I realized that it would be only for Johnny. He looked away and I stopped smiling.

"Why did you get hauled in, Dally?" Pony asked me.

"Shoot kid, the fellas down at the station know me by now. Anything happen on our turf and they ask me about it. While I was there I let it slip Y'all were headed to Texas, so that's where they're lookin'." I grinned rogue-ishly.

I inhaled the cigarette, then started cussing it for not being Kools. Johnny looked at me admiringly, "You sure can cuss good, Dally." He said.

"Yeah, but don't you kids get to pickin' up my bad vocabulary" I grinned again. I commented on Pony hair again.

He got defensive and I mentioned getting something to eat. We went to Dairy Queen and as soon as our food came Pony and Johnny started wolfing it down. I hadn't thought they would be so hungry, but knowing them they had probably only eaten the same thing for the past five days and maybe hadn't eaten it as well.

They did look a lot skinnier, if Johnny was any skinnier he would have some serious medical problems. I realized I hadn't told them about the rumble, so I told them about that. Then after they digested that, I told them about Cherry being a spy.

They almost didn't really believe that, I told them about the encounter. We started talking about unimportant things, then Johnny said the unbelievable. "We're going back and turn ourselves in."

My jaw dropped, I swore a couple of times, the I looked at him and said, "What?"

He repeated what he said, quietly, then he started trying to explain, sounding like he was desperately trying to convince me or himself. He kept talking, and when he paused, I asked if he was sure he wanted to go back.

I didn't want to see him hurt. He responded that it wasn't fair to Pony to leave Darry and Soda to worry about him. He then asked if his parents had been worried.

His parents hadn't done a damn thing about him running away, they hadn't reported it to the police, they hadn't checked the Curtis's, they had tried to find out if he was ok. THEY HADN'T DONE A FUCKING, DAMN THING FOR JOHNNY.

I told him the gang had been worried, but he still asked about his parents. I snapped at him and when I was done I saw a hurt look in his eyes. Worse then usual, and it hurt me something awful to know I had caused it.

I counted to ten, that didn't help so I asked why he didn't think of turning himself in five days ago.

I didn't hear the answer I was too distracted by my thoughts, I was on the verge of blacking out from the anger. Anger at Johnny's parents, for not wanting the angel sitting next to me.

Anger at the Socs, for putting Johnny into such a vulnerable position. Anger at myself for snapping at him. But never anger at Johnny.

I thought of Johnny in the most loving way I could, I had been able to reverse hardons by changing my thoughts to those of anger, and I was trying to do the opposite now. It was working, the anger was slowly dissipating.

"Johnny," I begged him to listen, I begged him to feel the love I was trying to convey to him. "Johnny, I ain't mad at you. I just don't want you to get hurt. You don't know what a few months in jail can do to you. Oh, blast it, Johnny you get hardened in jail. I don't want that to happen to you. Like it happened to me..."

He glanced at me before asking, "Would you rather have me living in hide-outs for the rest of my life, always on the run?"

I didn't know what I was going to say to that, but the thought had danced out of my head when I saw the church, on fire. "Oh, glory."

Pony said something, then got out as I yelled at him, then Johnny was chasing after him. I yelled Johnny's name and started cussing. I parked, shut off the car, and ran after them, then went around to the back of the church.

I found a window that had been broken open, then I saw Pony drop a kid out the window. I yelled at him. I saw Johnny drop a kid out the window, after they had dropped some more kids out the window. Then Pony came out, he staggered a bit, his back was on fire, I heard Johnny scream as the roof completely cave in. I hit Pony to put out the fire, he went down fainted, I didn't care, the fire was out.

I climbed through the window and found Johnny under a piece of timber, he didn't have the puppy dog look in his eyes, I pulled him out of the church and cradled him until the ambulances arrived. He had passed out cold.

The EMT's loaded Pony into one of the ambulances and were going to load Johnny in with him, but they saw the glare I gave them and the way I was protecting him. They put us in the same ambulance, I drifted off during the ride.

I was awake when we arrived at the hospital, I heard Pony talking to me, I grinned and threatened to kill him if he ever did that again. 

I woke up to an annoying beeping above my head. Shit, I was in the hospital. A nurse walked in and checked my stats. I cussed at her and told her to get me something to eat. She jumped, and left the room. I stared up at the ceiling while she was gone.

I heard a laugh, "I don't believe your picture in this article doesn't have 'Wanted dead or alive' under it."

I saw Tim standing in the doorway holding a paper. "What article?" I demanded.

"This one hero-isin' you because of that fire." He said with a laugh, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I shouldn't be in that paper for anything but my record." I said.

Tim changed the subject, "When you getting out of here?"

"I don't know, why? You want me or somethin'?" I suggestively joked.

He glared at me, "You know the rumbles tonight. Your not gonna be in it cause you're stuck in here."

My turn to glare, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Don't need to rub it in." I paused, "Hey you gotta cancer stick?"

He nodded, and passed one over with his lighter. I lit up, and passed the lighter back. "Thanks," I said.

"I got to go, Dal take care, I might come back and brag 'bout the rumble, if not see you when you get out of here." He left before he was done talking.

I took a couple of puffs, and then the nurse walked in with some food. She saw the cigarette in my mouth, marched over took it out and tossed it in the trash. I started yelling at her and she yelled back. We argued until I saw Ponyboy and Two-Bit.

I grinned at them, "Man am I glad to see you. These... Hospital people won't let me smoke, and I want out!"

They laughed slightly, but they were hiding something. I told them Shepard came by, they said that's what Johnny said. Johnny! I wondered about him, was my love ok? They asked about Shepard, I told them why he was here.

Then we talked about Pony, I said I was glad I hadn't killed him. After a bit of silence I asked about Johnny.

"Uh... How's the kid?" I tried to act casual about it, I don't know if I succeeded or not because my mind was screaming at me.

"We just left him," Two-Bit hesitated, I glanced at him, he was no longer hiding anything in his eyes. Johnny probably wasn't doin' to good. "I don't know about stuff like this... But... Well, he seemed pretty bad to me. He passed out cold before we left him."

I clenched my jaw and swore. Johnny wasn't ok, and his damn parents probably didn't even care he was in the hospital.

"Two-Bit, you still got that fancy black-handled switch?"

"Yeah."

"Give it here." I just glowered, he probably didn't like giving it to me but I needed it.

He handed it over and I said kinda distractedly, "We gotta win that fight tonight. We gotta get even with the Socs. For Johnny."

They left, they knew I was in a foul mood, and they knew not to mess with me.

(so I'm thinking one more chapter ought to do it, if not two. And then I get to do the sequel, I'm so excited! Btw the sequel is going to be a cross-over, and there might be some pov switchings, and definitely more slash then there was in this one. And Dallas will cry at least once! Let me know if you want pov switching? If I don't do pov switching I might keep it in Dally's view or make it DM's view, idk. So vote on the pov switch or not.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter sept

I reached my hand under the pillow to make sure Two-Bits blade was still there. It was. I put it in my pocket. I was almost ready. I had one thing to left to do.

I left the room. Casually wondered to the nurses station and asked the question I needed to. I walked to the room I wanted.

"Johnny?" His eyes were closed. I gulped, he couldn't be dead, he just can't. "Johnny?"

I heard a slight moan and released the breath I had been holding. I rushed to his side.

"Johnny?" I asked again.

"Dally?" He mumbled. He was on his stomach strapped to a weird machine.

"Johnny," I let relief flood my body and sound in my voice. "Johnny are you ok?"

"Been better," He mumbled. "Dally, I love you, don't forget it, ok?"

"I won't Johnny. I'm gonna go kick those Socs asses, and when I come back I'll tell you about it." I said, quickly.

"Dally, do... Bring Pony, too." I gently wrapped my arms around him.

"I will babe I will." I left, stopped at the door, looked back and said, "I love you, Johnny Cade, and don't you forget it." 

I ran towards the lot the rumble would be starting soon. I saw the lot and saw Darry and some Soc circling each other under the street light.

I yelled, Darry turned and the Soc swung. I ran faster, soon I was next to Pony, and I jumped on one.

"I thought you were in the hospital," Pony yelled at me, before getting knocked to the ground.

"I was." I was having a hard time, there was a fucking cast on my arm from the fire. "I ain't now."

"How?" That was all Pony managed, the Soc he was fighting jumped on him.

"Talked the nurse into it with Two-Bit's switch. Don't you know a rumble ain't a rumble unless I'm in it?" I said just before the Soc slugged me hard in the stomach.

Darry dragged the Soc off Pony, and Pony helped me with the Soc I was fighting. He threw Pony off of him, Pony was back on him shortly though.

He slugged me several more times, I got some punches in too. I knocked him down, sending all three of us to the ground.

I kept hitting him, I vaguely noticed another Soc kicking Pony.

I heard Two-Bit yelling something. I stopped and saw that the Socs were running.

"We won," Darry said tiredly, "We beat the Socs."

I was trying to comprehend that, then it hit me. I reached down and grabbed Pony.

"Come on, we're going to see Johnny." I dragged down him down the street. "Hurry! He was getting worse when I left. He wants to see you."

We went to Pony's. I was gonna take Darry's truck, but I saw Buck's T-bird parked in front. I didn't know how it got there but I didn't care. I steered Pony towards it.

I didn't even have to hotwire it, we took off. I heard sirens, FUCK! Wait, maybe not.

"Look sick," I commanded to Pony. "I'll say I'm taking you to the hospital, which'll be truth enough."

The cop came up to the window, "All right, buddy, where's the fire?"

I was getting irritated, "The kid, he fell over on his motorcycle and I'm taking him to the hospital."

Pony groaned and the cop asked, "Is he real bad? Do you need an escort?"

I said something to the effect of yes. He got back in the car and hit the lights and sirens, escorted us to the hospital.

I started babbling, it wasn't making sense to me either. We got to the hospital and I dragged Pony inside. We got to Johnny's room and ran into the doctor, he said something.

I whipped out Two-Bits blade and threatened him. He let us in I put the blade away.

We stepped into Johnny's room, oh god! His eyes were closed, we were too late.

"Johnnycake? Johnny?" I begged him to not be dead yet.

He stirred, I told him we won, he said it was useless. I started babbling again, he smiled then he asked for Pony. Pony went to him, Johnny said something then he died.

I froze, then I started cussin'. I punched the wall and ran out. I ran, I got to Buck's T-bird and got in and drove for a while.

Johnny can't be dead. You just saw the only person you ever loved die. The plan came. I pulled into the nearest convience store, grabbed Buck's gun and emptied it.

I went in and robbed the place he didn't draw any weapon on me just let me rob the place. I ran out and dialed a number, the first one that came to my head.

Darry answered, I told them where I was, what I had just done, and that I would meet them in the lot. I hung up and I heard the sirens I let the cops see me then I ran towards the lot. I wasn't to far away.

I saw the gang coming in from the other side as I got to the lot. I stopped under the street lamp. I turned and pulled Buck's gun and aimed at the cops. They didn't even hesitate.

I smiled, the pain was unbearable.

Dallas Winston always gets what he wants. 

I am a greaser, I am a JD and a hood. I blacken the name of our fair city. I beat up people. I rob gas stations. I am a menace to society. Man, do I have fun!  
>Greaser... Greaser... Greaser... O victim of environment, underprivileged, rotten, no-count hood! Juvenile delinquent, you're no good.<br>'Get thee hence, white trash. I am a Soc. I am the privileged and the well-dress. I throw beer blast, drive fancy cars, break windows at fancy parties.'  
>What do you do for fun?<br>'I jump greasers!' 

(thats it for Dally's Captor. Definitely gonna do a sequel. It's gonna be a cross-over and it's gonna be titled Now is After. Still not sure about the pov switching gonna start in Dally's pov, but I might change it to Draco's. Btw yeah dally's death, I'll explain that more in the sequel, vote on the pov switch.)  
>Ps. Diehardoutsider your opinion does count. That is why I asked for it.<p> 


End file.
